


Home

by magimage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, I mean, M/M, Memories, Mentioned Lúcio Correia Dos Santos, Mentioned Roseline Mondésir, Mentioned Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Nightmares, but it is very slight, i think it counts as one haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magimage/pseuds/magimage
Summary: Baptiste wonders if there's a space in the world for him after a nightmare.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> is this cheesy? yes.   
> is this kinda cliche? yes.  
> should i have looked it over a bit more? probably.  
> but hey, you're getting it anyway.

Sometimes, it was hard to know where Baptiste began and memories ended. 

His eyes had snapped open. It was another nightmare, the same nightmare that skulked in the back of his head during the day and reanimated to terrorise him deep into the night and rouse him from his sleep. He could almost feel the lick of flames on his skin, the desperate screams of the night...

These nights, when he could feel each mistake crawl across his skin, every conflicted emotion grate him down… It was hard to remember what he was trying to  _ do _ . After all, it had been so easy before to just… Do what he was told. Do a good job. Get good pay for it. Go home to a warm bed… Go home with Magua… 

But remembering the resentment on that little girl’s face, a mirror of his own young self, was  enough to turn him away from the thoughts with disgust and shame. 

It wasn’t like there had been nothing to do since he had abandoned ship. Talon had never rested in their hunt for him - were  _ still  _ hunting him - but he wasn’t one for rest either and he would be damned if he wouldn’t help out where he could. His medical skills were still as competent as the day he left Talon and he was always happy to help. He got by, surviving off his own luck and resourcefulness. 

But he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to not just  _ get by _ . To not always wonder where the next place he laid his head would be. To not wonder if he would be alive the next day, if his aim and luck would hold out. 

On nights like these, when he woke up with ache in his bones and in his heart, he wondered what it would be like to just… Have a home.

Vague memories of his mother’s warm hands still haunted him. More solid thoughts of Roseline and him, dreaming about the future like only children could do, filled him with painful yearning. The security he used to find in Magua’s arms was almost too painful to remember. 

Each a home that he had left behind - that he had  _ run  _ from.Two out of three, undeniably his fault. 

He had started to believe that people like him didn’t have homes. Couldn’t have homes. As much as he wanted it, as much as he dreamed about it, it just wasn’t possible. It would be an aimless life for him, trying to do as much as he could but not quite enough. He would always be running from place to place, never rooted anywhere, never staying too long. 

That would just be the way that things were.

God, he really did have his head in his ass back then, didn’t he?

As he lay in bed with Lucio, who was wrapped solidly around him, he wondered how he had ever thought that. 

It was difficult to put into words how much he meant to him. He understood why Lucio went straight to music. It was something that almost ascended speech. The sheer feeling of safety, of warmth, of  _ home  _ whenever he was around him was almost intoxicating. It was somewhere to lay his head down, leave his worries at the door and just  _ be _ .

It had been so long since he had been allowed to just  _ be _ .

Be in someone’s arms. Be safe and secure. Be home. 

And god, he was so stupid to not realise what he had before. For as much running as he did… He always had people to run back to. 

Roseline was practically a sister to him. If anyone would have his back, it would be her and he would do the same whenever she needed him. It took prompting from Lucio to really reach out and mention how he felt. She had given him what for once she learnt what he had been thinking. 

_ You think I would let you into this clinic if I didn’t care about you? You know me better than that. _

How he had disregarded their long conversations and carefully planned out futures that were always entwined with the other, he had no idea. 

Not to mention Sombra. He already knew how she was with words. For all her manipulating and careful  _ persuasion _ , genuine feelings were as hard for her as they were for him. Watching her dance around what she felt for Widowmaker was a special brand of embarrassing yet adorable.

So he wasn’t expecting much when he hesitantly floated out his insecurities. He understood that direct conversation wasn’t how she went about things. But the authentic smile accompanied with a bowl of sopa azteca and his favourite film was enough to reassure him. 

His home had always been there, always with them. It was in the inside jokes he shared with Sombra, the dry wit that Roseline would bestow upon him, the gentle kisses that he shared with Lucio. Talon be damned, he had  _ always  _ had somewhere to go back to. As long as the people were still around, the walls of his home were still standing.

And as he settled back into sleep, he let the thought rest in his head that maybe… home was always there.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! comments and criticism is appreciated!!


End file.
